


Уютная тьма

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: Первое чтение: MasterВычитка: Chrissy69Рейтинг: NC-21Жанр: PWP, флаффПредупреждения: секс с демоном, тентакли





	Уютная тьма

**Author's Note:**

> Первое чтение: Master  
> Вычитка: Chrissy69  
> Рейтинг: NC-21  
> Жанр: PWP, флафф  
> Предупреждения: секс с демоном, тентакли

Оставив далеко позади и окраины, и военных с их бессмысленной вознёй, Ви углубился в город.   
Поужинав разогретыми в костре консервами, он выбрал удобное место для ночлега. Маленькая скромная гостиница пострадала меньше других зданий. Каким-то чудом водопровод всё ещё работал, и Ви смог вымыться, хоть ледяной водой.   
Забравшись под отсыревшие одеяла – он догадался стащить в один номер пять штук и вытряхнул из шкафа запасное, он обхватил себя руками и попытался расслабиться. Холодно было ужасно.  
Грифон, нёсший стражу с покосившегося зеркала, потоптался на своём насесте и покосился на Ви.   
– Ты стучишь зубами, – склочно сообщил Грифон.   
– Спасибо, – как Ви ни пытался сдержать дрожь, она заставила прерываться и его голос. – Я в курсе.   
– Позови Тень, – неожиданно миролюбиво предложил крылатый демон. Даже не пошутил. – Я хочу размяться.   
Он предлагал уже не первый раз, но Ви старался не беспокоить Тень лишний раз. Тот требовал уважительного обращения, и Ви считал это разумной платой за лояльность. Но сейчас он задумался: Тень был горячим, как печка, а Ви промёрз до костей, и теперь у него всё болело от холода. Он ни секунды не жалел, что вымылся, но глубоко страдал от своей физической уязвимости.   
– Ты мне нужен, – едва слышно позвал он.   
Вместо того, чтобы спрыгнуть на пол, Тень, отделившись, остался рядом, под одеялами. Не удержавшись, Ви обнял его и позволил себе расслабиться.   
– Пока, детишки, – бросил Грифон, и до Ви донеслось хлопанье крыльев. Дважды скрипнула дверь номера: Грифон был так вежлив, что не стал её разбивать, а потрудился открыть и закрыть.   
Уткнувшись лицом в короткую демоническую шерсть, Ви позволил дрожи взять над собой верх: это было необходимо, чтобы потом она оставила его. Тень начал таять в руках, и Ви забеспокоился, но потом понял, что демон окутывает его, превратившись в чистую тёплую тьму.   
Ви снова задрожал, на этот раз от удовольствия. Если бы он знал раньше... Нет, он всё равно не стал бы беспокоить Тень без весомой причины.   
Иногда, когда тот был в хорошем настроении и разрешал себя погладить, он заходил и так далеко, что начинал мурлыкать. В этот раз Ви едва не замурлыкал сам: ему было тепло и уютно, как никогда раньше. Он несмело заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Тень слегка отстранился, позволяя ему двигаться.   
– Спасибо, – прошептал Ви, закрывая глаза.   
Он думал, что уснёт немедленно, но близость Тени не позволила ему провалиться в забытьё немедленно. Живая тьма двигалась, продолжая согревать и – пришлось задуматься на мгновение, чтобы подобрать определение – лаская. Тень гладил его так же, как Ви – его самого. Или не совсем так. Ви никогда не касался частей кошачьего воплощения Тени, которые можно было бы назвать интимными. Но тьма, окутавшая его, охватила всё тело, и это беспокоило.   
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил он, и голос дрогнул. Будто отвечая на вопрос, Тень усилил давление на бёдра и ноги Ви, заставляя раздвинуть их. Это было приятно, и Ви почувствовал, что к члену приливает кровь.   
Он – он сам, не Вергилий – никогда не пользовался этой частью тела кроме как для мочеиспускания и страшно смутился. Демоны неспособны ни смущаться, ни стыдиться, и Тень ответил на возбуждение тем, что приласкал самую чувствительную часть. Мягкая широкая лента отделилась от живой тьмы, обхватила член Ви и заскользила по нему, пульсируя. Ви негромко всхлипнул.   
– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил он.   
Тень не мог ответить словами. Он вообще не разговаривал, но Ви принял ответ всем существом. Огнём полыхнули татуировки, связанные с ним, давление на промежность усилилось – будто тот погладил Ви между ног, темные щупальца взъерошили волосы, обхватили шею, скользнули по щекам и губам, а в анус упёрлось что-то твёрдое.   
Ви мог сопротивляться. Разумеется, он мог приказать Тени остановиться. Для этого требовалось только искренне захотеть, а совсем иные желания уже стали слишком сильны.  
– Хорошо, – Ви потёрся затылком об ощутимую тьму и повернул голову, подставляя ей щёку и рот. – Только помни, что я человек.   
Давление твёрдого ответвления на анус исчезло, но Ви почувствовал, как тьма течёт в его тело, чтобы обрести плотность уже внутри. Мягкая, но настойчивая ласка почти сразу заставила застонать. Он сам потянулся навстречу отростку, устремившемуся в его рот. Конец проник почти в горло, а "основание" облепило губы, удерживая все стоны внутри.   
Ви разжал кулаки, которые успел неосознанно стиснуть, и отдался Тени.   
Демон не торопился и взял предложенное не сразу. Он нежно дразнил тело Ви, не выпуская из тёплого плена, даже когда Ви начал метаться, не в силах сохранять неподвижность под прикосновениями Тени. Ему тоже хотелось что-нибудь сделать, как-то дотронуться до партнёра. Они были так близко, но Тень ласкал, а Ви только принимал ласку. Отросток во рту мягко пульсировал и менял форму, не прекращая давить на горло. Это немного мешало дышать, но тоже доставляло удовольствие.   
Тень ласкал всё тело Ви, не только промежность и лицо. Ничто не осталось без его внимания. Тьма сжимала и слегка оттягивала соски, скользила по животу, приподнимала и гладила бёдра, мягко обхватывала ступни и запястья, щекотала ладони, протягиваясь тонкими прядями между пальцев. Пульсация внутри усилилась, Ви уже чувствовал, как обретшее плотность ответвление растягивает отверстие. Было стыдно – хотя Ви не знал, чего стыдится – и очень приятно.   
"Ещё!" – мысленно взмолился он.   
Тень услышал. Ответвление стало толще, раздвоилось, свернулось в спираль и начало двигаться. Кончики этих ответвлений вытянулись и, совсем тонкие, устремились ещё глубже. Ви задыхался от удовольствия, но Тень только слегка уменьшил давление на горло. Он доводил доверившегося ему человека до исступления, и Ви послушно шёл этой дорогой, согласившись на всё.   
Движения Тени стали почти грубыми. Лента живой тьмы уже не просто гладила член – сдавливала его, почти дёргала. Отростки, таранившие задний проход, увеличились так сильно, что Ви казалось: он вот-вот вывернется наизнанку. Пленённый мучительным удовольствием, он не мог приказать демону остановиться. Тот исполнял желание хозяина – продолжал.  
Ви заметался снова, на этот раз пытаясь отдалиться от ощущений, ставших слишком яркими. Тень не отпустил его и не остановился, только отросток во рту уменьшился до размеров языка и Ви самозабвенно целовался с демоном, ожившей тьмой, завладевшей его телом.   
Какой-то толикой разума он понимал, что всё это не совсем правильно, но здравый смысл его был сейчас дальше, чем Грифон. Тело Ви жадно принимало ласку Тени, и в данный момент это значило больше, чем всё прочее.   
– Ещё, – выдохнул он, когда Тень позволил. – Ещё, пожалуйста, а-а... – Тёплая мягкая тьма любовно прижалась к губам и поглотила стон.  
Лента вокруг члена и отростки внутри задвигались ещё быстрее. Ви закричал от боли и наслаждения, сам дёрнулся навстречу сладко терзавшей его тьме и наконец-то достиг пика удовольствия.   
Тень высосал из него семя, не прекращая ласку, но заметно смягчившись. Ви дрожал, ослабший и счастливо благодарный.   
– Спасибо, – прошептал он, попытавшись погладить тьму, окутывавшую его.   
Тень ответил ощутимым толчком в анус, и Ви всхлипнул.   
– Я понял. Ты хочешь взять меня снова.   
Серия мелких толчков. Тень хотел сделать это много раз.   
– Хорошо, – Ви негромко рассмеялся. Ему было хорошо, как никогда раньше. – Но сейчас мне нужно отдохнуть.   
Тьма отдалилась от ставших слишком чувствительных частей, а потом и вовсе стекла с Ви, превратившись в пантеру.   
Одеяла нагрелись от их возни, да Ви и сам разгорячился так, что ему было почти жарко. Впрочем, он был не настолько глуп, чтобы сейчас откидывать одеяла: он мог простыть самым жалким образом.   
– Спасибо, друг мой, – обняв Тень, он погладил мягкую волшебную шерсть. Демон, лежавший на животе, выпустил и втянул когти на правой лапе, потом на левой – как самый настоящий кот.   
– А ты сам получил удовольствие? – уточнил Ви. Он хотел думать, что Тень доволен, но не был в этом уверен: обычно тот являл собой чистое воплощение боевой ярости.  
Не давая ответа через татуировку, Тень повернул к нему голову и широким движением лизнул в лицо, проехавшись языком по носу и лбу и едва не захватив волосы.   
– Что ж, сочту это за ответ. – Ви погладил Тень, взъерошил густую шерсть на шее, почесал между ушами.   
Тень замурлыкал. Придвинувшись ещё ближе, Ви зарылся лицом в пушистую тьму, сквозь которую дышалось легко и приятно, и уснул, счастливый и довольный как никогда раньше.


End file.
